The Angel
by Alex phoenix Wing
Summary: An accident in a zoo when Harry was six left him different from others. Abandoned by the Dursleys, Harry learned to live by himself. Ten years later the Wizarding World finds him, How do they react to ‘The Angel’?
1. Earning your wings

Summary: An accident in a zoo when Harry was six left him different from others. Abandoned by the Dursleys, Harry learn to live by himself. Ten years later the Wizarding World finds him, How do they react to 'the Angel'? A Darkwyng challenge fic.

The Darkwyng challenge was a challenge by Circe Visigoth, where Harry received wings and was able to use them.  
1) Harry has bird or bat(dragon) wings  
2) Harry is a vampire  
3) Severus Snape is Harry's tutor/mentor/father  
4) Harry is NOT evil, but dark is fine(preferred, actually)  
5) Harry is independent (which can mean anything, but basically that he is smarter, more powerful, and less dependant on other adults  
including, but not limited to, Dumbledore)

The Angel

Ch1. Earning your wings.

A bus emptied in front of the local Zoo.  
In itself, it's nothing important.  
The group of children and adults suggested it was nothing but a regular school trip.

One of the boys, one with messy black hair, looked in awe at the gate. As if him being here would tarnish its beauty.  
To shorten it, the look of somebody who never went to a zoo before.  
Another boy, a rather 'large' one, stood behind him.  
This boy was by all indications, a bully.

The group of children entered the zoo.  
"Listen up, everybody. You can go your own way but we'll meet here again in one hour. Did everybody got that?"  
There were some mutters of "yes."  
"Good, be on your way then."  
The children dispersed screaming, most of them forming groups.

The boy with black hair walked alone, nobody liked him anyway.  
He walked aimlessly around the zoo.  
Watching the animals, he stopped when he saw wolfs.  
A memory came up, "Moony," The boy said.  
The boy looked at the wolf for quite sometime, but there was little reaction.  
"Harry, what are you doing?" one of teachers asked.  
"I was watching Moony, Mr Brooke," Harry said.  
"Moony?" The teacher asked, "Oh, the wolves?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you like wolves? They are magnificent creatures after all."  
"Aren't wolves evil? My aunt calls wolves evil."  
Brooke looked at the white-grey fur of the wolf, "Sometimes wolves are considered evil, but each creature act on its instincts. If wolves kill it is mostly because they are hungry and need food."  
The two watched the wolf as it laid on the ground.  
"Harry, what other creatures do you know? What are you interested in?" he asked.  
He had noticed Harry's lack of friends on the schoolgrounds.  
"I don't know, I always liked birds."  
"Birds? Why birds?"  
"Because they can fly?" Harry said unsure.  
"So you like birds because they can fly?" the teacher said, "I can understand that. I am also jealous of that ability."  
"You are?"  
"To be able to fly like a bird, to leave the ground on your own power. I think that would be wonderful."  
Harry followed the teacher around the Zoo, Mr Brooke stopped sometimes and told Harry about the animals.  
Hyenas, Elephants, Harry watched the animals with a sense of awe.  
Far to soon, in Harry's opinion, they needed to return to the entrance.  
Mr Brooke had a smile when they returned to the entrance.  
They actually arrived a bit later then the others, most of the others had all ready arrived.  
"And?" Brooke asked.  
"The only people missing now are part of Dudley's group, four persons in total."  
"I see, I'll go look for them. I'll bring them to the show so you don't have to wait."  
"Okay, I'll see you there."  
Brooke left in search of Dudley and his group.

"Okay, class. Follow me."  
Harry and his group were led to a ruined castle in the middle of the zoo.  
A field of grass was surrounded by the castle ruins  
Harry looked at the birds in cages, Birds of prey.  
"You'll enjoy this, Harry," Brooke had returned, "You said you like birds right? These are the most powerful of birds."  
A man wearing a leather glove walked on the grass and asked if everybody would sit down.  
Harry watched as a Peregrine falcon flew to the man's hand.  
Harry was mesmerised by the spectacle that followed, the bird's elegant movements.  
He watched as the birds became larger and larger.

Then something happened, it happened so fast that no one could react before it was too late.  
As one of the larger eagles flew low, a shot was heard.  
The eagle lost control of its flight and crashed, right into Harry.  
Attempting to regain its control, the bird used its claws.  
Harry's arms received cuts, some even bleeding.  
The eagle still lost, and fell to the ground sideways.  
Harry attempted to calm the mighty creature down, when he noticed blood on the wing.  
Stroking the wing of the eagle Harry felt something, a feeling of belonging.

The bird nipped at its wound, checking it for itself, then it looked at Harry.  
Harry approached it gently, and stroked it again.  
The eagle moved its beak along the arms of the six-year old, it caused some of the blood of the eagle to enter Harry's bloodstream.

And this is the beginning of our story ...


	2. 10 years later

The Angel,  
Ch. 02 Enemies.

A young girl ran.  
Sometimes looking back, to an unseen follower.  
"I know your here, little prey." A sinister voice called out.  
The girl hid behind a tree.  
"Hiding are we? I know where you are," the voice spoke.  
A rock hit the tree.  
The girl started running again  
She bumped against somebody, she fell on the ground.

The girl looked up and screamed.  
"Yes, scream. I like it when my prey scream," a man said.  
He licked his lips, two fangs indicating that he was a vampire.  
A second vampire came from behind, "Nice catch, She looks tasty."  
A third voice joined, "She sure does."  
The girl took out a stick and a red light flashed.  
One of the vampires was hit and was thrown back.  
"We got ourselves a witch, boys" The first vampire said.  
The third vamp stood up, "I'd say we suck here dry, right now."  
He charged, the witch screamed.  
Suddenly a movement came from above.  
The vampire disintegrated on the spot.  
The remaining vampires looked at the culprit.  
"Seraphim! It's you."  
"I may be one of you, but I am not a bloodsucker," A teenager stood in front of the witch, dressed in black and a bloodied sword in his hand. He smiled revealing two pointy teath, "I make my own rules."  
"So you're the Slayer of the last couple of weeks."  
"I am, and you can't tell anybody. I'll make sure of that," The boy readied his sword.  
"We'll kill you."  
Seraphim's emerald eyes gleamed, "Not a chance...IN HELL!"  
He charged, surprising the second vampire and he slashed through the bat.  
Using the momentum of his swing, he faced the last member.  
"You can't escape. You'll die."  
"We rescued you! You would have died without us!"  
" I committed suicide, fool. I wanted to die, not to be almost immortal."  
"YOU TRAITOR!"  
The teenager attacked, slashing through the vampire.  
The Vamp turned into a pile of dust.  
He sheathed his weapon, before turning to the girl.  
"You know of the dangers of the Forbidden Forest, it was foolish to come here. I'll take you back to the castle."

"Thank you for saving me," the girl began.  
"Tell Dumbledore that vampires are coming into the forest," the boy said, "and that Snape owns Raven big for this. Snape will understand."  
"Are you a student?"  
"I am not. I would be if I didn't have a personal problem."  
"Dumbledore can help you."  
"Not with this problem."  
"Hogwarts even housed a werewolf at one time."  
They had reached the edge of the forest.

"I belong to neither living nor dead," the boy spoke softly, "That's my problem."  
Suddenly a pair of black wings appeared, and the boy took to the sky.  
The girl look in awe, then ran into the castle.  
The boy flew over the forest before his feet hit the canopy, he adjust his wings slightly to land on the top branches.  
He looked at the castle.  
"Perhaps it was stupid to reveal myself, but with the vamps on the loose I can't take chances. Even I am not able to do everything."  
As he stared at the moon, a gust of wind blew away his bangs revealing a lightning-bolt scar.


	3. explanations

This fic is surprisingly popular. But I lose more then 50 in hits for the other chapter.  
Has anyone a clue what causes this? I doubt readers are unable to press the 'next chapter' button.

The angel.   
Ch 03. explanations.

"Seraphim, are you there!" a voice shouted.   
Snape had walked to the edge of the forest.  
"I am here," the reply came from behind him.  
"Don't do that!"  
Seraphim smiled, "I know, that's your job. Scaring people."  
"How did you know?"  
The winged boy looked up at the castle, "My parents loved this place, so I'll protect the castle and her inhabitants as long as my existence lets me. I already have protected it for six years."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Young miss Weasley was found in front of Myrtle's lavatory, a punctured diary belonging to Thomas Riddle beside her."  
"How did you..."  
"Know? Who do you think attacked her when she was possessed? Not to mention the troll the year before that."  
"That was you? I would think we would notice a vampire roaming through the school."  
"You never noticed that one of the teachers was possessed and another a Deatheater in disquise. Dumbledore is getting old. His trust in persons is too great. Lockheart was a fake, that much was clear. If I didn't kill Riddle, The cat, ghost and the others would be the least of your problems. Salazar has sworn to be on my side. Really, out of all the new teachers, only the werewolf and 'Moody' were the only ones competent enough in their teachings."  
"You know a lot about us."  
A smile, "My allies are one of the best spies. You see them, but you are ignorant of their potential."  
"Every year I protected the castle, in the year of the 'wolf', I protected many people from dementors. My kin isn't immune to the effects but the effects are dampened and dementors CAN be injured physically. My sword has been stained in their blood."  
"Are you crazy, Dementors can suck your soul..."  
"I know, but I am neither living nor dead. Dementors can't handle the combination. Black was rather surprised when a vampire protected him from a terrible fate. And I kept the wolf busy."  
Snape scowled, "He deserved it."  
"You know who I am. You can't blame me for the actions of my father. Black has made mistakes, so have you. Give him a chance, Azkaban can change people."  
Snape was silent.   
"I talked to you after the Triwizard Tournament. We know Voldemort is back but his alliance to the vampires is thin. I already killed his most prominent allies. The Werewolves are more secure because they want to kill people. Lupin is not that respected. He can not sway the thousands of werewolves to Dumbledore's ideals."  
"I know, but he is our best shot. I still can't believe that you were one of the creatures of the maze."  
"Knocking out the Durmstrang student was easy. Using an unforgivable on your own student to make him win."  
"What was your test?"  
"I only made them listen to an advise; _There is neither light nor dark, but only the will of the user_. Bit boring, but a wise lesson."

Snape looked at Seraphim, "Thanks to the vampires He has returned."  
"I won't deny that, we have secrets on our side that wizards have long forgotten. But his power is bound to us. We can either assist or break him. He is only alive because of the vampires. If he breaks his oath, or when we feel like it, he is dead."  
"And Fudge?"  
"He is an idiot and corrupt, as seen last year, but no deatheater. The whole ministry itself is 45 Voldemort, 35 Dumbledore and 20 neutral. But don't quote me."  
"And amongst the Vampires?"   
"We tend to support Dumbledore because he leaves us alone. Just like we want to. But I guess that once Dumbledore discovers who I really am, he will bug us and involve the Clans in the war."

A falcon swooped down with a letter.  
"Thanks Ra," the boy said, before opening the letter, "I see, 'Dad' wants me back. Riddle wants to mobilise his forces."  
Snape looked at him, and smiled, "You've changed, you're not the novice vampire I found six years ago. You have grown, in strength and confidence."  
"Considering the fact that I committed suicide before I was turned, 'dad' passed the area. The blood-loss caused a incomplete turning, it has given me...advantages over the other vampire. I dislike sunlight but I am immune to it. I can eat normal food, I have a reflection, humans are often not aware that I am a vampire."

The falcon screeched, "I know," the boy replied.  
Both spread their wings and took off, leaving Snape.  
"Raven, be careful," the potionmaster muttered.


End file.
